1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and method for removing floating aquatic plants from large bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aquatic plant Eichhornia Crassipes Mart. Solmes, commonly referred to as "water hyacinth", is a vascular plant which grows on the surface of water with root structures generally extending only a few inches below the surface. This plant grows in densities ranging between 40 and 150 wet tons per acre, in fresh water bodies ranging from small canals and lakes to very large lakes and rivers. Water hyacinths can cause considerable ecological and economic harm in certain areas of the United States, particularly in the warmer regions, such as Florida and other Southeastern states.
Numerous systems and methods have been developed in the prior art for harvesting aquatic plants. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,886,396 to Myer; 3,884,018 to Chapplin; 2,648,940 to Merkley, et al; 3,130,531 to Woleslagle; 2,677,926 to Washbourne, et al; 3,599,354 to Larson; 644,885 to Allen; 3,601,959 to Akermanis; and 3,971,148 to Deal.
Other prior art relating to the harvesting of aquatic plants also includes means for the handling of the plants after removal; see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,732,959 to De Penning; 4,258,534 to Bryant; 2,181,863 to Bell; 4,328,658 to Desrosiers, et al; 2,693,161 to Stubbs; 3,347,029 to Grinwald; 3,653,192 to Bryant; 4,240,243 to Deal; 4,248,033 to Bryant; and 4,222,217 to Brown.
There is additional prior art unrelated to techniques for removing aquatic plants which disclose various water craft drive mechanisms and propelling means; see the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,680,522 to Clark, et al; 3,249,084 to Plants; and 1,911,827 to Knaus.